


Strong Grips and Stuttered Breaths

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotica, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Sometimes you gotta appeal to your best heart's interests to appeal to your interests.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on my finest motherfuckin miracle brother, I’m being wanting to all up and share in this most motherfuckin finest of nasty shit with you, ain’t you being wanting ta be sharing it with me?” Gamzee cooed the words against Equius’ cheek, pressed close to the strong troll so he could feel every tense line and twitching muscle of his form, too still, too nervous to reach out and touch him in return. Fine enough, Gamzee would just touch enough for the both of them, it wasn’t like his finest blue brother could hide his interest at Gamzee’s suggestion when the clown was that close to him.

“It is, unproper of me to do that to you Highblood,” Equius attempted to reason away, valiantly ignoring his own bulge twitching against Gamzee’s stomach through his clothing. “To dare to even pretend to hold your life in my hands would be… absolutely improper of me.”

Gamzee paused, nose pressed to Equius’ cheek as he considered his response. He relaxed with a hum, turning the other’s face towards him until he could press a gentle, fleeting kiss to his mouth. “But you won’t be,” he said against Equius’ mouth, kissing him again when he started to speak to deny his claim. “My life’ll be in my own hands, cause I’ll just be using you as a tool to be getting what I want yeah? Using a motherfucker like he’s all up and supposed to be used?”

Equius relaxes with a breathless chirping noise and Gamzee grinned against him, taking his mouth again to drag his mismatched fangs against gnarled and broken ones, purring deep in his chest when Equius took the initiative to lick into his mouth himself instead of leaving Gamzee to.

“Yes,” Equius gasped against him, his words mixing with chirps and clicks deep in his throat. “Yes, yes I would be, _honoured_ to be used by you like that, Highblood. Please, please… please order me how you wish.”

“Don’t you be worrying my finest motherfuckin blue,” Gamzee moved to press their foreheads together to meet wide eyes laid bare to him, long, spiralling horns clacking off Equius’ one whole one. “You ain’t ever done no thing but please a motherfucker with your miracle self.”

Equius chuckles low and Gamzee beams at him, pleased with the sound and the easy feeling of the blue under him now. Good, no need for the other to be tense now, Gamzee had everything under control and knew exactly what he was doing. Mostly. But now was the time for his easy confidence, assuring the other that everything was fine and good.

“How would you have me?”

“Would have you six fucking ways to the night,” the clown earns an eye roll for that and chuckles. “But tonight, you’re gonna be kneeling over a motherfucker. All like some kind of miracle judgement passing motherfucker.”

“You are aware that likening made precisely no sense, aren’t you?”

“Hell motherfuckin yeah I is.” Gamzee tugs at Equius’ shoulder, while he could definitely flip them both to the position he wanted it would be much better if Equius did it himself. “Now come on and slam my back onto the floor like one of your robot fighters.”

“You are absolutely incomprehensible,” Equius does turn them though, though much more gently than Gamzee both thought he was going to and had wanted him to.

“If you’re being that kind of touch on with your robot fighters than we gotta be having discussions.” Gamzee stated, pouting up at the troll as Equius settled himself to a comfortable position over him.

“I am not going to – “ Equius stops himself with a huff, shaking his head at the clown. “Gamzee.”

“What?” The clown cocks his head, sitting up until he could grasp Equius’ leg, pulling it closer to the apex of his thighs, right where he’d be able to grind against it easiest. “I’m just saying that if ya got kinder interests in your robots we can be talking about that, still wanna see you tear one of them apart though. That’ll be a motherfuckin miracle to be laying mine eyes upon.”

Equius doesn’t rise to the topic, focusing instead on where his knee’s resting obscenely close to the wriggling bump in Gamzee’s pants. He swallows once, twice, three times before lifting his eyes back to half-lidded purple ones, watching him patiently. “You do not,” a pause, Equius wipes at the sweat collecting on his forehead for want of an action to fill the quiet. “Do not wish to get out of your pants at least?”

“Nah,” Gamzee shakes his head, wild curls bouncing with the movement. He lays back and tugs Equius’ hands up to hold them a moment. “Next time, yeah?”

“Next time?”

“Next time.”

Gamzee rubs his thumbs over Equius’ hands, bringing each to his lips to lay a chaste kiss to the back of them and then, completely aware of the eyes staring at him and how Equius has started to sweat profusely, guides them to his throat.

“Come on Eq, give me what I want.”

Equius swallows heavily and nodded, tightening his grip on Gamzee’s throat, feeling the chirp as it’s made match the cant of hips against his knee. He almost starts to shake as he begins to bare down more on the other’s neck, staring with wide eager eyes down at the clown. He rubs his knee against Gamzee, appreciating the feeling of both the clown under his hands and the knowledge of the other’s permission, his order to do this to him.

Gamzee taps his hands and Equius lifts them, watching the greedy breaths Gamzee takes once he’s able, chest rising in deep rapid breaths. “Good,” there’s a scratchiness to his voice, a direct response to the pressure that had just been resting against his vocal chords. “Ya still good bro? Good to be keepin going for a motherfucker.”

“Yes.”

There’s less hesitation now when he puts his hands to the column of the other’s neck, joined by his mouth on Gamzee’s deep and consuming as he steals the breath from him. When he pulls away he stays close, close enough to see Gamzee’s pupil’s constrict with the inability to gather breath and feel the weak puffs of his mouth trying to get something past the band his hands made around the clown’s throat.

And all the while Gamzee’s hips moved against his knee, bulge twisting and writing against the solid friction through the fabric of his pants in something that couldn’t possibly have been comfortable for him but was more than thrilling for Equius to experience.

He kept his hands in place until there was obvious colour to Gamzee’s cheeks and his eyes had started to flutter, hands fisted at his side and hips moving frantically against him. When he pulled them away Gamzee sobbed a wrecked noise, something between relief and pleasure, stiffening under Equius completely.

Equius himself is panting, watching as Gamzee shivers and shakes. His hands move to sooth the other, running over his sides slowly as he gently rests his forehead against Gamzee’s own, watching the other catch his breath and recover, uncaring of the wetness in his own pants at the sight of the clown falling apart against him.

“Gamzee?” Equius’ voice was hesitant, quiet to the sounds of Gamzee’s breathing calming and evening out. “Are you…? Was that what you wanted?”

“Yeah bro,” Gamzee certainly sounds like he’s been strangled, rough and hoarse. He’s smiling up at Equius though, reaching up to press his mouth to the other’s cheek with weak messiness. “Blessed a motherfucker you did. Miracles.”

“I’m happy then,” Equius gently lowers himself to lie next to Gamzee, content to watch over the other and bath in their mutual afterglow. Or he would have been if Gamzee didn’t immediately move to curl into him, sighing softly and winding an arm around him, wanting the comfort of Equius pressed close warm to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once that hurdles been jumped once, it's all kinds a easy to do it again.

They’re naked this time, just like Gamzee promised they’d be, and Gamzee has Equius on his knees again, kneeling over him again and all on display for Gamzee’s eyes and hands to be getting their feasting on. 

Equius was less nervous this time, since they’d done this once before and it had ended all kinds a fine and ok for the two of them. But the Indigo was still stiff, holding himself tense and muscles quivering all pretty for Gamzee’s eyes as he waited for permission, for an order to do anything but watch. 

And Gamzee was going to give it to him, he’d just gotten all kinds of distracted with fucking his nook on his own claws the most satisfying way he knew how to. One of his hands was stretched over his head, clenching the fabric of the platform and giving him a nice leading line of a figure while he fucked himself as deep as he could, uncaring of the sharp, skin splitting claws on them. 

He was chirping and chittering at himself, a song of pleasure and wanting for something more, and Equius answered with his own deeper clicks and chirps, wanting to touch, all kinds of motherfucking aching to, but knowing better than to touch without permission. 

What a good blue Equius was~

“Are ya liking what you’re seeing?” Gamzee asked, head tilting and gasping breaths as he stared up at Equius.

The Indigo dug his teeth into his bottom lip, nodding like it was all he could do with himself. 

Gamzee grinned, sharp and mischievous, tilting his head back to bare the unmarred skin of his throat. “A brother should be getting his touch on then,” he purred, canting his hips up as he pulled his fingers from his nook, dragging thick viscous purple in their wake. “Go on,” he encouraged when Equius remained in place, frozen and staring at him and the purple his hand was dragging over his own skin. “I’m all up and motherfucking inviting ya to, bro.”

Equius nodded, a stiff, jerking motion and moved, gently, always so motherfucking sweet and gentle his blue, placed his hands on Gamzee’s thighs, lifting them so he could press against him. Gamzee sighed as Equius’ thick, wriggling bulge slipped into his nook, stretching him out to that good fullness, the Indigo groaning a low, throaty noise..

“There we go,” Gamzee purred, the claw not fisted in the platform rising to grip at Equius’ shoulder, claws digging into the meat of his shoulder until he heard Equius whimper above him. “Just like that, you’re all kinds a motherfucking good.”

“Highblood,” Equius grit out, claws clenching in the platform to either side of Gamzee. His head lowered until his one intact horn was pointed towards Gamzee’s face, bulge writhing and curling in on itself within Gamzee’s nook. “May I…?”

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Gamzee wrapped his legs around Equius’ hips, pulling him closer, deeper, exactly where he wanted the Indigo. “Think ya be motherfucking needing to bro. If ya wanna be pleasing me.” Gamzee rolled his head to look towards Equius, fluttering his eyes all pretty like even if the other wasn’t quite looking at him. “Ya wanna be pleasing ya Highblood, don’t ya?”

“Yes,” Equius gasped, head lifting to meet Gamzee’s eyes as one of his hands rose to rest, thick and all-encompassing around Gamzee’s throat, the threat of the strength behind it more than obvious to Gamzee who’d seen the Indigo snap the spines of robots without so much as a thought. “I am proud to be... used by you in this way Highblood.”

“Of course you are,” Gamzee cooed, pressing himself up into the broad expanse of Equius’ palm, damp with sweat. “Motherfucker was made to be put to use weren’t you? Exist to do whatever I be wanting, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Equius nodded, hand gripping without Gamzee having to prompt him again which was more than good and exactly what Gamzee wanted from his Indigo. 

Gamzee felt his chest strain with the restriction Equius was putting on his air-pipes, unable to draw the air he wanted to into his lungs. His bulge twitched where it was lazily seeking for Equius’ nook between them, his own nook fluttering around where Equius’ bulge was spreading it open, reacting to the sensation of breathlessness Gamzee was feeling.

There was less hesitation to Equius this time, he didn’t need Gamzee to tell him when it was approaching too much to handle, his hand falling away from Gamzee’s throat as he shifted over him again, throat clicking a low, pleased groan as Gamzee’s own bulge snuck it’s way into his nook, his own forcing itself deeper into Gamzee’s colder nook until the tip of it was pressing against his seedflap. 

Gamzee was panting, greedily taking in deep breaths, his claws digging deeply into their different holds, one the platform beneath them, the other Equius’ skin. Equius took his mouth in a kiss, rocking them both together in small subtle motions as he made it even harder for Gamzee to breathe.

His hand moving back to Gamzee’s throat, forcing the clown’s head back against the platform as he bore down on the other even more, jaw clenching tight as he pailed Gamzee exactly how the Highblood wanted him to.

He allowed his hand to fall away from Gamzee as he saw purple eyes fluttering shut, deep, almost blue, purple staining Gamzee’s cheeks, watching eagerly as the Highblood greedily took air into his lungs, cooing down at the other as his bulge pushed into Gamzee’s seedflap, stiffening once it was in place and filling the Highblood’s genetic material sac with blue.

Gamzee churred under him, twitching weakly under him and his own nook and bulge staining their skin and the platform under them with purple.

Equius hummed, leaning down to press a gentle, fleeting kiss to Gamzee’s mouth, feeling his chitter softly back up at him.

“Good boi,” Gamzee croaked as Equius pulled away from him, voice sounding hoarse and scratchy after what Equius had done to him. “So motherfucking good for me you are.”

  
  



End file.
